Talk:Soul Society arc
Jūsanseiza Appearance? Alright, will there be a Jūsanseiza Appearance in this arc? And if so, which member would be the most appropriate? Of the Nine Zodiacs we currently have. Ideally the member should be by another Roleplayer whom has had little experience in roleplaying with you two. --Njalm2 17:43, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, we still haven't decided whose all contributing to thid arc yet. Myself and Raze are a given, since we started it off and have been planning to get this underway for quite some time now as its important for both sets of our characters. Looking at it, anyone of the Jūsanseiza would be an approriate choice, considering their past relationship with Soul Society and the fact they're past members of the Royal Guard. What we really need to do is find out whose all contributing and with what characters, and for what reasons. We can really start fleshing it out then. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : :No offense to either of you but as I was thinking about this particular arc I don't really see the need for one of them to appear as a main antagonist in this arc. And here are a few of my reasons 1) '''Why would they how up so early? Usually when the antagonist form a group makes an appearance in the storyline that's the arc they're usually involved in. '''2) '''The main characters in this group mostly all have a goal already while they are going into Soul Society, adding more villians will just complicate things further and seem more like clutter than actual importance. '''3) And the storyline that me and Ken already started putting together doesn't really add in for the Jusanseiza...if anything one of the Collective Vices would make an appearance as one of the main Villians in this arc Shori Keihatsu, is a member of them. Those are just my thoughts on the whole thing. I'm not trying to keep others out as I think we may need a new captain commander and anyone who makes a good one will be more than welcome to join in, as well as a few lieutenants. =) RozeluxeMeitzen 23:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :*Well a member Jusanseiza wouldnt need to appear as the main antagonist. One of the more difficult things about playing a villian is making effective use of your subordinates. In fact the best thing one of its members could do is manipulate the events surrounding the arc so as to pit the antagonists against the protagonists. They're powerful enough, and certainly smart enough to orchestrate such events. Doing that is the true mark of a real villian in my opinion. Not if they can kick ass. Just some food for thought. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 01:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :*I thought about that as well. But the thing is (maybe I'm not fully comprehending what everyone is thinking) how would they orchestrate said events if they have no affiliation with the antagonists at all? Just saying that they were smart enough to manipulate -insert character name here- into doing -insert evil task here- wouldn't make much sense, as then the whole interaction and relationship between said characters would have to be fleshed out as well. RozeluxeMeitzen 01:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :*Not exactly. You dont have to insert characters to interact with them. Keeping each parties objectives in mind is the key. Once you know their objectives you can then plan ahead and either make them easier to attain, or harder. For example, lets assume one of the Collective Vices, needed...an artifact, or item. A Jusanseiza could plant information telling them where it is, or give them a false lead that eventually leads to them finding the heroes early. Or maybe the heroes know that the collective vices are against them, but have no idea where they are, or what they're doing. Again, a Jusanseiza could drop some information down to either help or hinder them. They dont even have to do it personally, tricking another Shinigami or some human into doing it is easy enough. But please, I'm not trying to force the Jusanseiza into your guy's RP, but giving suggestions overall. These are tactics any side could use really. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 02:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :*The misconception here is quite simple, even if one of the members showed up he or she could choose to help the protagonists, because after all - they DO make chaos in Soul Society, helping their cause could easily make it easier for them to achieve their own ends, and perhaps gain some information to boot! Njalm2 05:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) One of the concerns I have is the timing in which this arc was planned. It began with Out On Their Own: The Conflict That Brought Them Together, which was written well before the concept of the Jūsanseiza was developed, so their influence wasn't included. That of the Collective Vices were however, even though the page hadn't been created. Raze and I have been planning this for a long time now, since it plays an important part for our characters who are involved. But if you guys want, post an RP from the Jūsanseiza pov in the concurrent events section and link it to the RP's Raze and I are punching out. Soul Society is a large place afterall, so it wouldn't be hard to believe the Jūsanseiza would be there for different reasons. You know, I just had a thought. Look at the layout of the Introduction Arc. Why don't we try something similar to that? The stories relevant to Raze and Myself will be labelled under Raze & Ken and so and so forth with the stories all coming to a single conclusion. Hows that sound to everyone? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC)